The invention relates to the construction of buildings and in particular to the construction of walls.
The cost of construction of buildings or dwellings is rapidly increasing. Material costs are generally increasing as is the price of labor employed in construction. The cost of a family dwelling has risen so drastically that it is extremely difficult, and sometimes impossible, for the average American family to purchase a suitable dwelling. It is therefore highly desirable that the cost of construction be decreased or minimized.